Talk:Darkseid vs. Thanos/@comment-25182985-20160331041132
Darkseid should've won honestly. Darkseid's true essence exists on another plane of existence. He's a God of Evil. Final Crisis establishes that he "won a war in heaven" but the cost was basically his fall onto OUR plane of existence. A being of such power (Who was dying btw) caused the entirely of the universe to collapse in on itself, space and time distorting into a singularity. That singularity of course was Darkseid simply EXISTING. His divine status made it clear that he actually survived COIE, so his Pre-Crisis (avatar) feats are perfectly legit, meaning that even as an avatar he would casually solo (Darkseid being casually > Pre-Crisis Supes whose stats I don't think I need to mention). There's also the fact Darkseid literally feeds on negative emotions to strenghen himself. The fact Darkseid was dying and also destroying universe speaks how ungodly powerful he is. Imagine if he wasn't dying. The Monitors considered him a threat and they're the guardians of the multiverse. I don't agree with giving him the IG due to what I just said earlier in my post but if we are suddenly including one-time power-ups, Darkseid should get the Anti-Life Equation and Soulfire Serum, in which he curbstomps violently. HotU is non-canon. Sorry didn't happen. http://brevoortformspring.tumblr.com/post/94063615333/so-despite-everyone-else-believing-the-end-was Marvel executive editor Tom Breevort: "I'm sorry but MARVEL: THE END still isn't canon. It's THE END story, it's non-canonical right in the title." Even if we just include Thanos vs an Avatar of Darkseid, the Big D still absolutely destroys. This is a guy who passively absorbed the power from legit skyfathers and then proceeded to beat the piss out of Pre-Crisis Kryptonians (Who were being absurdly amped by Izaya at the time) and teleporting planets cross-dimensionally with his mind. And then he whined about how weak he was compared to himself in his prime. GG Thanos. So yeah I'm just bringing this up as not too many people are aware how powerful Darkseid truly is and that he horribly stomps here shitting all over Thanos. Here's also more feats. Feats like: -Casually power-draining Mordru, a stated galaxy-buster, in seconds (it didn't even fill him up) -Being able to resurrect himself if his body is destroyed (goes without saying since it's an avatar). -Blitzing HEAVILY amped Superboy and Supergirl (regular Pre-C Supes is septillions of times FTL) -And then owning the both of them easily, including one-shotting Mon El, who was able to move a planet at thousands of times FTL -Mind controlling trillions of Daxamites at the same time -Teleporting an entire planet across dimensions with his mind -Having access to the Omega Sanction, possibly the most potent mindf**k in all of fiction -Hell his avatar's true size dwarfs 3rd World planets, Apocalypse and New Genesis are just gigantic -Various other feats of matter manipulation (turning peeps to dust), time travel, possession, etc. The first 6 feats were all done when he was massively weakened as well. This is all ignoring that this is a fraction of his real power, of course. Far above greater than what Thanos has ever done and certainly don't put him within even an avatar of Darkseid's league. And people think Thanos beats or rivals a passive universe-buster/multiversal threat?